


We Found Another One

by Jillian_Lee (A_Writer231)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Writer231/pseuds/Jillian_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We didn't think that we would ever find another one, much less have one show up in our back yard. This is the story of how I, Hiccup and my best friend Toothless, found and tamed and enchanted the second Night Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Another One

A high pitched squeal filled the air, gaining volume with every second. From the black smithing hut, out steps Hiccup, squinting his eyes as he looked up into the sky. The noise similar to that of his own Night fury had peaked his interest. Hiccup scanned the sky but turned back to his work when he deemed it clear. He continues to build saddles for the people of Berk, his people. After his father died, this was the only thing that felt and was... familiar and relatively normal. After the Alpha battle, his mom stayed with him on Berk, though she constantly traveled back to the home of the last true alpha prior to its death to "take care" of the dragons left behind. After all, once Toothless became the Alpha, not all of the dragons could live on Berk, there wouldn't be enough food to go around and to much mischief happening that the dragon friendly vikings wouldn't be able to control. 

The shriek fills the air once more, louder then before. Its followed by a loud crashing noise, splitting of trees and the breaking of rocks. Alarmed, Hiccup runs from his work place, fearing of what, he didn't quite know. A cloud of dust rises up from the back side of Berk, were no vikings currently live. They are still clumped together on the front side from the days of old when dragons were killed instead of loved and kept as pets. Hiccup calls out to his Night Fury, Toothless, as he runs. When his dragon catches up and loops along beside him, Hiccup grabs onto the side strap and swings himself up onto he saddle, switching the gear of his leg and locking into the lever that controlled the mechanical tail that lets his dragon take flight. With a mighty roar, Toothless leaps into the air and with a powerful down sweep of his wings, the duo are propelled away from the village and towards where he believed he heard and saw the crash. 

"I'm worried, Bud." Hiccup absently tells his his best friend. Toothless coos and gurgles his response. Hiccup pats the over grown lizard on the head. "Who knows what we'll find. It did sound an awful lot like you when us vikings were at war with your kind. Let hope what ever it is, isn't too beat up from their crash landing."

The dragon rider spurs the scaly creature underneath him to quicken his pace. Obediently, the dragon beats his wings, diving downwards when the wreckage floats into sight. The pair drop down to the ground, the beginning of the crash laid out in front of them. Trees were knocked over, branches ripped off the ones that managed to stay standing and rock that were unfortunate enough to be in the way were obliterated. What or who ever had crashed here, fall hard. 

"Lets go Toothless, see what managed to grace this island with its presence." Toothless walked along the crash sight with his rider seated on top of him. The dragon hopped down into the rut the thing managed to dig as is skid across the earth and followed it. Soon enough they come to the end of the wreckage and what they find leaves them both appalled and flabbergasted. 

There, covered in dirt and grim, battered with bruises and cuts, lay another Night Fury. 

 

___________

And scene! So... feed back?? This was a total random thing I thought up, so it is completely not thought out at all. So lets us see where it takes us, yes?

Cheers,  
Jill


End file.
